


Can't deny that i love you

by tigragrece



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cooking, Declarations Of Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, M/M, Movie Night, Not Beta Read, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Teammate knew and they are the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toni & Isco are team mate, they are friends, but they also think that the other is cute, so one of them have a plan for maybe tell the other the three words "I love you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't deny that i love you

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a while so here it's it.
> 
> The title come from the song "Can't deny my love" who is stuck in my head since some days.
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Isco & Toni are teammate with the team of Real Madrid, Isco think that Toni is cute and Toni thinks that isco is cute.   
They are in love, and they can't deny this at their heart. The only thing is just that the other doesn't know that he love him. 

Sometimes in the locker room, Toni looks at Isco when he put his clothes and he says to himself, "he is really cute, and he has good ears and also nice torso and oh... nice cock" after this thought, Toni was a little hard, he had to think of another thing to not have a boner in front of his teammates.

Since this day he can't stop thinking at this, and he really wants him, he wants to do many things with him.

oni decides to have a plan for maybe one day tell his love to Isco, sometimes when they have team meal, Toni sits next to Isco and they talk (sometimes Isco help him in his Spanish) and also Toni let his hand and arm rest behind the back of Isco.   
Isco sometimes feel it, and he feels good, and he blushes.

Then sometimes they do a night together as friend where they watch movies or video games and they have fun, they also eat together.They spend a lot of time together.

One day Isco had his roommate for when they play away was not here because the guy was injured and Toni was the same with his roomate, so they shared a room.  
That was amazing for them.

One day they have also hugged because they had a bad loss to the team, and they wanted to comfort, they have slept while cuddling.

Then a little later, he decides to invite Isco to eat at his home where Toni has cooked for them, Isco tell him "that smell so good, and it's delicious"

"Thanks"

"I didn't know you could cook, you are awesome"

"Thanks"

"I could maybe let you cook for me forever" Isco tell to Toni and he was smiling

They were happy, they talked about lots of things, then they decided to watch a movie and then Toni decides that it's the best moment, and he kisses Isco, Isco return the kiss, they kiss until they have to have air.

"I love you Isco" Toni says, he feels good he finally says that he loves him

"I love you too"

"You love me?"

"Yes, I love you, since maybe the day that you have arrived to the team, you are good looking, you are a good player and an awesome friend"

"I love you also for a while and I have to admit something... you have also a good body"

"You have a good body too, sometimes I can't stop looking at your body when you change your clothes"

"Oh, it's the same for me"

They kissed again

"I want you to be my boyfriend" admit Toni

"I would like that, I would like to date you"

They decided to spend the night together where they have made love and that was good for them.

The next day at the training, they couldn't stop smiling at the training and every guy says "it's about time that you are together"

"What??"

"We know that you love each other for a long time and we are so happy for you"

They were happy because their team mate were supportive.

**END**


End file.
